familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Raichur district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Karnataka | subdivision_type2 = Division | subdivision_name2 = Gulbarga Division | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | parts_type = Talukas | parts = Raichur, Sindhanur, Lingsugur, Manvi, Devadurga | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Raichur | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title = District collector | leader_name = Anbukumar V, IAS | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = †''' | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 8386 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 400.0 | population_total = 1669762 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Kannada | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 584101,584102,584103 | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = 08532 | iso_code = IN-KA-RA | registration_plate = KA-36 | blank1_name_sec1 = Sex ratio | blank1_info_sec1 = 0.983 ♂/♀ | blank2_name_sec1 = Literacy | blank2_info_sec1 = 48.8% | blank3_name_sec1 = Lok Sabha constituency | blank3_info_sec1 = Raichur Lok Sabha constituency | blank1_name_sec2 = Precipitation | blank1_info_sec2 = | website = | footnotes = '''†Raichur district at a glance }} Raichur District ( ) is an administrative district in the Indian state of Karnataka. It is located in the northeast part of the state and is bounded by Yadgir district in the north, Bijapur and Bagalkot district in the northwest, Koppal district in the west, Bellary district in the south, Anantapur and Kurnool districts of Andhra Pradesh in the east. Geography The district is bounded by the Krishna River on the north and the Tungabhadra River on the south. The wedge of land between the rivers is known as the Raichur Doab, after the city of Raichur. Bijapur and Gulbarga districts lie to the north across the Krishna River. Bagalkot and Koppal districts lie to the west. Across the Tungabhadra lies Bellary District of Karnataka to the southwest and Anantapur District of Andhra Pradesh to the southeast. Kurnool District of Andhra Pradesh state lies to the east, and includes the lower portion of the Raichur-584 102. Demographics According to the 2011 census Raichur district has a population of 1,924,773, roughly equal to the nation of Lesotho or the US state of West Virginia. This gives it a ranking of 246th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 15.27 %. Raichur has a sex ratio of 992 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 60.46 %. Raichur District has five taluks: Raichur, Devadurga, Sindhanur, Manvi and Lingsugur. The capital of the district is the city of Raichur, which is 409 km from the state capital, Bangalore. Tourism Among the historical attractions in the district, notable are the Raichur fort, built in 1294, and the nearby town of Anegundi, which has a number of monuments from the Vijayanagara empire, including the Ranganatha temple, Pampa lake and Kamal Mahal, Jaladurga fort of Lingsugur taluk. MahaLaxmi Temple in a nearby village Kallur with a distance of 20 KM from Raichur . Easily accessible at all times via bus routes . SRI SUGURESHWARA TEMPLE ( lord veerabadhra ) is in Deosugur village at the bank of river Krishna.It is about 18 km from Raichur.Easily accessible at all times via bus routes. Economy The Raichur Thermal Power Station at Shaktinagar in this district provides a large portion of the electricity consumption in Karnataka. Raichur District is one of few places in India where gold resources are present. Hatti Gold Mines are situated in Raichur District, around 90 km away from Raichur city. All the five talukas mentioned above are very well irrigated, with water from the Tungabhadra Dam on the Tungabhadra River, and Narayanpura dam on the Krishna River. Raichur is known for its paddy fields and its rice is of extremely superior quality. Raichur has numerous rice mills which exports high quality rice to different countries . It has also got a good trading market in cotton industry . In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Raichur one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the five districts in Karnataka currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). References 1) http://raichur.adseva.in/ External links * Official website of Raichur district * Website of Raichur City Corporation * Map of Raichur district Category:Districts of Karnataka Category:Raichur district